


Cuddle Time

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Caning, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Sherlock his required cuddle time after a rather harsh punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Not to Do While Riding a Bus on the Motorway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852788) by [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/pseuds/seaholly). 




End file.
